venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Port Royal
'''Port Royal '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis The Jacob Knights go to Port Royal by ship and happen to meet Captain Jack Sparrow, too. Meanwhile, the knights go into Will Turner's blacksmith along with him. Robert Jacob moves to a large broken Scarlet Rock in the center. Repairs it, then moves to glowing cogs and uses a hammer to repair those as well. Robert moves to a small golden wheel to the right and lifts the gear in the center of the room. Terrence Jacob heads to the crate of carrots on the left side of the room and picks one up, then hand it to an ass. Robert jumps on the ass' back, and move to the scarlet rock he repaired in the center of the room. He stands at the handle and the donkey spins the cogs into motion. Jack Sparrow falls from the chimney. Will attacks and lands a hit. Jack flees into the rafters above them, destroying a wagon as he jumps. Tyler Jacob moves to the wagon and uses its pieces to repair a wall. Robert climbs the wall and jumps onto the rafters. He walks along the planks until he finds Jack, and fires his musket at him. Meanwhile, Boyce pulls the rafters and creates an opening inside. Jack flees, so Terrence runs after him and get in their third attack, then jumps after him again for hit number four. Tyler climbs up and follows him one last time to the area at the top of the wall from earlier, then defeats him, and Jack is caught by Mister Brown and arrested. However, other buccaneers break-in, but Jack is still left in. Will explores the area and finds an open prison cell. Along the hallway, there are seven lanterns hanging overhead. The knights come in and all except Robert jump up and grab each one, hanging from them. Once they have grabbed all seven, Robert picks up a bone outside of the empty jail cell and brings it to the Guard Dog waiting next to Jack. The Guard Dog squeezes through the small tunnel on the far left side of the hallway. Once he emerges on the upper level, he runs into the wood table and knock it down to Will, and jumps down after it. Doggy runs down the hallway into the open jail cell and unearths a small gold wheel, then Robert picks up the table and drops it on the outside of Jack's cell. Will jumps on top of it and the cell lock pops off, knocking down all of the doors in the hallway. Robert heads to the gold wheel he dug up earlier and pick it up, then inserts it into the empty receptacle on the far right of the hallway. Robert and Will turn booth wheels, and everyone through the newly open entrance. Outside, they explore the area, Athanasios climbing to the top of the walls and unties a series of crimson flags and a blue one. Terrence destroys the structures at the wall and reveals a Barrel Switch and finds the barrel in the far corner opposite the ingress. Tyler jumps on top of it, then rolls onto the switch. He continues rolling to open the entrance, then jumps off and fights the incoming wave of soldiers. Once they are killed, the group keeps walking and proceeds to the next area. On the beach, Scottie saves a guy by killing the trooper, then assemble three sailboats. Jack uses his compass and searches for a woody post. Guard Dog digs up the post, then Jack assembles it. Robert jumps across the four other posts and finds a bottle. Jack uses his compass and finds a buried bridge ladder. The Guard Dog digs up their new find. Jack then assembles the bridge and walks to the left side of the beach and find a barrel. Terrence jumps onto the barrel and rolls it up the stairs and across the bridge. He knocks down the patriots and moves the barrel into the Barrel Switch, then keeps rolling until the ingress opens. Tyler kills the sentries, then heads through the door. Athanasios climbs a tree onto the rooftop where they built the bridge. He unties the blue flag here, then heads to the barrel switch at the area's exit. Scottie jumps onto the small bridge above the door and unties the flag there as well. These two flags, along with the one Athanasios untied after leaving the reformatory cells, cause a ship in a bottle to fall from the sky. The duo turns around and kills the hostile in the window above the green bar, then jumps through it and grab another bottle. The rest go in the door and head down the stairs. Prisco assembles the sailboats he finds along the way, as these two along with the three from earlier cause another bottle to fall. Robert approaches one of the barrels and hops inside it, then walk into the water. He moves past the fish and reaches the wood lift. He presses the switch inside and rides it up and jumps out, killing the soldiers on both levels of the structure. Once the coast is clear, Cyan zip lines in and grabs the gold wheel from the low level and brings it up the ramp to the top, inserting it into the receptacle. He turns the wheel, then jumps onto the platform that spins toward him. Boyce jumps up and grabs onto the rope, then hops onto the platform. He sticks his blade into the scarlet rocks, then jumps onto the newly available zip line. Everyone slides across and Jack uses the pirate wheel to escape, sabotaging the other ship with a carrot previously. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four